The Ex
by elricsyao
Summary: Patty is back in town and wants to be back with Barry. He's happy with Iris. What is she going to do to Barry and Iris?


Patty looked out of the train window. She was coming back to the city she had left three years prior. She smiles sadly, she had missed this place. Now she was here for work at CCPD. She wondered what Barry would think now that she was back. Maybe he would kiss her and restart their relationship. Or say that he missed her.

The train unloads and she makes her way to her old apartment. She opens the door and smiles. It still felt like home. She remembers one of the last conversations with Barry in here and frowns. That'll all be fixed soon. She turns on the TV and flips to the news. She comes across a story of one of the Flash's recent saves.

Barry's suit looks new and improved. He smiles as he recounts the save to a reporter. He looks handsome as always. She would go to CCPD tomorrow and see if she could find him. He always went to jitters first thing in the morning.

* * *

The next day

(At the loft)

Iris yawns and rolls into Barry's arms. She smiles when she sees that he's watching her. "Two years of marriage and you're still gonna look at me that way?" She giggles. Barry smiles and kisses her forehead. He shifts a little bit and begins to get out of bed. "Where are you going?" Iris groans. "We have work." He laughs. Iris sighs. Barry's eyes travel down to her swelling stomach that she's had for four months. He smiles. She noticed him staring and giggles and gives him a kiss.

Barry waits in line at jitters for his daily cup of coffee. He looks down at his watch, he's right on time. He grabs his cup of coffee and then sits down. "Barry so great to see you?" He hears a familiar voice. His eyes widen from where he looks down. No, it can't be. He thinks. He swallows and turns around.

Patty smiles at him from where she stands. She looks almost the same as before she left but with shorter hair. "You have time to talk?" She asks enthusiastically. Barry shakes his head. "No. Uh, I mean yes. I mean..." He trails off at her frown. "I have to get to work in a few minutes." Patty smiles and Barry's stomach sinks. "Well, I'm here for a few days so we can walk over there together." She says. "Yeah." Barry turns around and frowns.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Patty asks as Barry tries quickly to walk to CCPD. "I'm pretty good." He says. "So Barry I wanted to talk about where we left off before I left." Barry nearly chokes. "Yeah what about it!" He asks. They come to a standstill. Barry still has time to get to work. "I loved you and if you're wanting to we could get back together." She says. Barry's eyes widen. "Uh well, I'm married now." He shows her the ring on his finger.

Patty stares at his finger unexpectedly. She freezes for a second. She hadn't expected him to have totally moved on from her and be married. Barry drops his hand and cracks an awkward smile. They keep on walking. Patty knows it's none of her business but she has to ask. "So who did you marry?' She asks. Barry cracks a smile. "Iris." He smiles.

Patty doesn't ask any more questions as they walk and when they get to CCPD he goes straight up to the lab. Patty can't shake the feeling of annoyance she has. Barry never showed interest in Iris when she and he were together. She tries to figure out why he would like Iris but she can't.

She remembers saying to Iris "He's practically your brother." She never missed he disdain and anger that flashed through Iris' eyes at that statement. Patty knew they weren't actually siblings but she thought they were close like that. She shakes her head angrily. She just can't understand why he wanted to be with Iris.

* * *

Barry groans when he sits down in his chair in his lab. Why did she have to be here? He looks down at his phone and starts texting Iris.

Me: Hey babe you'll never guess who's back in town

Iris: ...

Iris: Who?

Barry: It's Patty. She was getting in all of my business earlier

Iris: Oh no! She's back? You know I can't stand her bear

Barry: I know. Just, if you come over later try and be nice

Iris: I'll try

Barry: I love you!

Iris: I love you!

Barry puts down the phone and turns his attention to what Patty is doing. She fills out paperwork for one of the cases she's currently working on. He can tell it's going to be a little awkward from now on. He turns his attention back to evidence that he was processing. An awkward silence filled the room.

Eventually, Patty spoke up. "How long did it take you to move on?" She asks quietly. Barry swallows. He really wishes that she would stay out of his personal life. He tries to think, he doesn't really know how long. He finally finds his answer. "I think it was maybe four months." He says.

Before anything more can be said, Iris arrives in the doorway. Barry smiles at her in relief and happiness. He walks over to her and kisses her. He pulls back after a few seconds. He can feel Patty's eyes boring into them. "How was work today?" He asks Iris. "It was good. Your son wouldn't stop kicking me." She rolls her eyes.

Patty turns her attention back to her work but when she hears mention of a baby she snaps her attention back. That's how she notices Iris' bump. She tries not to gasp. The boy of her dreams was starting a family? "Hi, Patty," Iris says. Patty forces a smile. "Hi." She says back. She stands up and hugs Iris awkwardly. They talk a little bit more and then Iris and Patty decide to go out for coffee at jitters. Iris kisses Barry and follows Patty out the door.

* * *

"So how've you been?" Iris asks after they've gotten their coffee. "I've been good. This case I'm working on is pretty mysterious." Patty says. Iris nods. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," Iris says. Patty smiles. "So tell me about you and Barry. How is it being married to the fastest man alive?" She asks. Iris cringes a little.

Iris decides to be careful with her words. "I love it. Being with Barry has given me some of the happiest years of my life." Iris says. Patty nods. "So how did you find out you were pregnant?" Patty acknowledges the elephant in the room. Iris smiles and touches her stomach. "Well we had been wanting to start a family for a while and we decided it was finally time." Patty looks down at her hands. "What did he do when he found out?" She asks.

The thing is that when Patty had broached the topic of kids to Barry he never seemed like he wanted any. It started to become clear to Patty. Was it possible he never pictured them getting married as she did? Iris' smile widens. "Well, I waited a week to tell him. I want to be perfectly sure." She starts. Patty nods.

"So well when I decided to tell him, I wanted it to be the place where our relationship started, on my dad's porch."'Patty smiles, the way she talks about it is pretty cute. "So I'm getting ready to tell him when suddenly out of nowhere a meta attacks us. So the slings me back and I hit the door and blackout." Iris finishes. Patty stares at her in horror.

"What happened when you woke up?" Patty asks. Iris laughs a little. "Well, I remember waking up at star labs and Barry is asleep in the gurney beside me. One of his hands is wrapped around my stomach and I'm thinking Caitlin probably discovered it during testing to make sure I'm ok. So I shift a little and he's then suddenly wide awake beside me."

Patty laughs. That sounded like something he would do. "I remember having this splitting headache and Barry is so worried. I tell him I'm fine and he says when were you gonna tell me about the baby?" "So I'm like well if that meta hadn't had interrupted us then I was gonna tell you right on those steps." Patty laughs.

"His gaze softens from annoyance to pure love and joy. I start crying and telling him we're gonna be parents and he starts crying too and I'm pretty sure Caitlin thought we were weirdos." Iris finishes, giggling. She's honestly starting to believe Barry and Iris make a cute couple. She shakes herself from that thought. She wants Barry badly. Patty and Iris finish their coffee off on a good note. Iris can't help but feel a sense of worry that Patty is angry.

* * *

Barry walks into the house and finds Iris asleep on the couch. He smiles, she looks so peaceful asleep. He decides not to disturb her. He goes to the kitchen and makes himself dinner. A while later Barry hears a knock on the door. He doesn't go to it, he doesn't want to disturb Iris. Twenty minutes later he opens the door. He looks down and sees a note on the floor. He picks it up and reads it.

Dear Mrs. West - Allen,

You have everything I wanted, a baby, an amazing husband, and an amazing job. That's something I desperately want. In particular, I want your husband. I believe he would easily fall in love with me. After all, I can give him everything he needs. I know where you live, I know where you go. Break up with him and you have nothing to worry about. Otherwise, you and that baby are going to be in trouble. You have two days.

Sincerely, anonymous.

Barry is so stunned by that letter. He can't believe that someone would dare threaten Iris or the family they were working to build. He hears Iris yawns beside him. She smiles when she sees him. "Hey, baby." She says. He smiles. Iris can see the worry on his face. "What's wrong?" She asks. He shows her the letter.

* * *

Iris spends a little bit analyzing the letter. She finally sighs and then puts it down. "Well?" He asks. "Babe I don't think we have anything to worry about. I get hate mail sometimes." She says. Barry shakes his head. "This feels more personal Iris." He says. "Babe." Iris takes his large hand in her small one. "I promise you, I don't think we have anything to be worried about." She says. Barry looks at her worriedly. "Just promise me you'll be safer from now on?" He asks. She nods. "I promise."

(A few days later)

Patty looks down at the knife in her hand. Was she really going to do this? Did she really want to kill Iris so she could be with Barry? She sighs. It's for the best. She looks through the pack she has and sees she has everything she needs to make the perfect clean kill. She looks down at the piece of paper in her hand. It contains Iris' entire schedule for the day. She got the information by closely following Iris without her knowledge. Today would be the day she carried out her deed.

* * *

Iris walked into CCPN and yawned. She didn't get a lot of good sleep last night because she was worried. Over the past few days, she's had strange things happen to her. She's felt like she been watched, had strange packages left for her, and even more. She hasn't said anything to Barry because she doesn't want to worry him.

"Not enough sleep?" Her editor asks. Iris shakes her head. "I've had some pretty weird things happen to me these past few days. The editor smiles. "Well, I hope those weird things go away." He walks away and talks to one of her Co-workers. Iris sits down at her desk and begins working on an article. By lunch, she's very hungry.

Iris walks down the street to her favorite restaurant. She's walking by an alley when something gets her attention. She stops and looks. She doesn't see anything but hears moaning. She knows it's probably a bad idea but she goes in any way to search for the possibly hurt person. "H-Hello?" Iris asks.

She doesn't hear anything for several minutes but suddenly a figure stands up. The figure pulls back the hoodie and Iris gasps. It's  
Patty. Patty moves around her and blocks her exit. "W-What are you doing?" Iris stutters. Patty glares at her. "I'm doing what must be done." She hisses.

Iris backs away when she sees that Patty has pulled out a knife. "Why are you doing this?" She asks. Patty shakes her head. "You really don't know? Well, I sent the note and I've been the one following you." Iris thinks she knows where this is going. "You got the man of my dreams, he loves you. He wants you." Patty hisses.

"Patty he cared about you." Iris tries to say. Patty shakes her head angrily. "I wanted him to do more. I wanted him to love me and want a family with me. That's about to change." Patty devilishly smiles. "Once I kill you, he'll have nowhere to turn to. He'll turn to me and then he'll be mine." Iris glares at her. "That's where you're wrong. He would never move on from me. He loves me so much. He would never find anyone else." Iris says through gritted teeth.

Patty snorts "Oh well at least I might have a chance someday." She says. She starts walking towards Iris with her knife. Iris sees no other ways to escape. She's gonna have to fight Patty for her life. Patty leaps at her and slashes. Iris dodges and tries to run. Patty kicks her legs out from under her. Iris hits the ground and smacks her head against the concrete. A gash forms on her forehead.

Patty grips her hair and starts dragging her further back so people won't see what's about to happen. Iris scratches and claws at patty's iron grip. Patty finally slings her down. "Don't do this, think of the baby that Barry and I are going to have," Iris says. Patty shakes her head. "I don't think so."

Iris manages to kick Patty in the stomach, the knife is dropped. Patty reaches for the knife but Iris kicks it away. Patty hisses at her and kicks her in the face. Iris flies back to the ground. Darkness begins to fill her vision. Iris shakes her head. I'm not dying. I'm having this baby and Barry will get to see it.

Patty tackles her and begins punching her. Iris digs her fingernails into patty's fists. Patty cries out in pain and that gives Iris the opportunity to push Patty off of her. She starts gets up and turns and she feels an exploding white-hot pain in her back. Iris cries out in pain and crumples to the ground. Through blurry vision, she sees Patty with the knife dripping with blood pooling from her back. Patty drags the knife down Iris's leg, making her scream in pain. Iris can't help but hate the woman for doing this to her

Patty kneels over her. "So how will we kill you?" Patty studies her. She then nods. Patty starts to bring down the knife but Iris manages to weakly punch her and grab it. Iris stabs at random. She hears Patty gasp and then silence. She opens her eyes and sees the knife buried in the middle of Patty's chest. Iris gasps in horror. She has to go get help. Iris manages to struggle to her feet. Her leg throbs and more blood flows out as she tries to use it. She stumbles out of the alley and screams for help and then collapses.

* * *

Barry's heart falls when he gets the call from the hospital. He rushes there immediately. He's terrified that Iris could've died from the blood loss she's sustained. He's Informed by the nurse that she had just gotten out of surgery. He has to wait before seeing her. Cops approach him and tell him what happened.

He's enraged to find out that Patty caused this. He knew she could hold grudges and stuff like that but didn't know she was this desperate for him. "What happened to her?" He asks through gritted teeth." The cop looks down at his note pad. "She died at the scene, you're wife was defending herself from him and it was the only way as she tried to explain on the way here." The cop says. Tears fill Barry's eyes. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted Iris to get hurt by any of his ex's out of jealousy.

He finishes the conversation and the nurse tells him that he can see her now. Her skin is paler from usually and she's hooked up to a blood transfuser. Fluids are being given on the other arm. Someone knocks on the door a few minutes later. He looks up and sees a blonde female doctor. "Hi, I'm the OBGYN. I was told to come to check on the baby." She says. Barry smiles. "Go ahead." Before the doctor begins she looks at Barry. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asks. Barry nods,

* * *

Iris comes to and hears beeping. Her eyes flutter open. "Hey," Barry says softly. He kisses the hand he's holding. She moves a little. "Don't try to move. You had to get thirty stitches in your leg and sixty in your back." He says. Iris winces in pain. "W-What happened to her?" She whispers. Barry smile drops. "She died at the scene. She tried to kill you Iris and I'm so sorry that she tries to hurt you." His eyes fill with tears.

"Hey look at me." Iris whispers. Barry looks at her and she wipes the tears off his cheeks. "This isn't your fault. She seemed to have some underlying issues associated with need." Iris whispers. "I didn't want to stab her. She was just coming to me. I had no choice." Iris' voice quivers. "I know and the cops know. They're calling it self defense." Barry says. He strokes her cheek and cradles her face. "This will never happen again." He kisses her softly.

She nods. "I know." Barry suddenly smiles. "While you were unconscious the doctor checked on the baby." He says. Iris' eyes widen. "Is it ok? Was it hurt?" Iris' voice shakes. "He is just fine." Barry smiles with tears in his eyes. "We're having a boy?" Iris gets choked up. "Yeah, we are." Barry smiles and tears trickle down his face. "I'm never letting harm come his way," Barry promises. He'll keep that promise for all the years to come.


End file.
